Defects Are Everything
by Hilarious Bread
Summary: What makes the world a crazy place are those occupying it- a philosophy that Kyd Wykkyd can definitely get behind. [First chapter got messed up, fixed now.]
1. Chapter 1

The night was quiet. The figure laid alone under a bundle of covers, bored and tired. Ironically, the night was his least favorite time to be alone, despite the solitude he prefered at times during the day. A pair of red eyes gazed at the door across the room. It was hard, finding a balance of noise and quietness. Especially considering the people he typically spent his days with. Since she left- It was still a hard thing for any of them to think about- things were different. At first there was an eerie silence that had him on edge constantly. He knew there was no reason to be cautious. Not around them, at least, but he couldn't help it. The thing that got to them, all of them he assumed, is that she had come back for them. Only momentarily, of course, and with her… Boyfriend. But it was still with good nature. For one, he definitely wouldn't have prefered to be left frozen in whatever the hell that stuff was. Although that didn't really alleviate the mixed feelings itching under his skin.

He was definitely cross with her. After Seymour, she had been the one he found the most comfort in being around, despite their different views of why they lead their lives the way they did. She wanted to be in the big leagues while he did not; turns out she achieved this, despite the fact that her alignment changed- he wondered if making a name for herself was as important to her now as it was in the past. Maybe it was because of them that she felt that she wasn't accomplishing enough. None of them had heard from her after the fiasco with the Brotherhood of Evil, which made sense, at least for now. She had recently achieved the Titans' trust. He hoped, admittedly, a bit bitterly, that things were going better for her than they were going with the H.I.V.E.

Thieving wasn't a good idea for anyone until the Titans went their own ways once again; they might be clumped in Jump City for now, but that didn't mean they were too far from Keystone to guard it effectively. The name escaped him, but he remembered a Titan with a trumpet that worked much like teleportation, allowing him the ability to open portals. It would be unfortunate for half of the Titans to jump through one of the said portals specifically looking to hunt them down. His own teleportation was practically an automatic out-of-jail-free card, if he got caught there was a simple solution. However, his friends didn't have this ability. Which meant he was stuck stealing anything they needed for the time being. ...At this point it was much easier to keep himself safe than his family.

Speaking of, he had not heard from Angel lately. He hoped that she had succeeded in keeping hidden away for the time being, yet he was almost sure that she was fine. She could be more elusive than one would expect, but not hearing at all from her was making him anxious. He would have to go look around Keystone for her later, near their typical rendezvous spots. Not now, but soon. Despite the fact that he simply could not get to sleep, it didn't alter the fact that he felt exhausted.

After spending a few more minutes lying quietly, his mind blank, he suddenly sat up, gripping the covers with evident irritation. Of course, whenever he actually wanted to sleep was when he couldn't. Letting out a small sigh he left the bed, pulling his blanket over his head and around his shoulders. Within a blink of an eye he briefly felt a sensation of weightlessness. When reality's traits came tumbling back, he was standing in the dark hallway, in front of a familiar door. He felt a bit bad to wake Seymour up when he was the one having trouble sleeping; however, he felt even worse about that one time he scared Seymour half to death upon the entering uninvited, just for the company. He supposed that it was understandable to be startled when you wake up to someone sitting on the floor next to your bed.

He knocked, not too loudly, and waited. He didn't want to wake up anyone else, but Seymour wasn't exactly the lightest sleeper. To his relief he heard a half-awake mutter in response to his knock which, after a small silence, became the groggy voice of Seymour.

"...Kyd? That you?"

Having been identified, Kyd promptly teleported into the room, not caring enough to unbundle himself from the blanket and open the door. He padded quietly over the floor and sat down next to the frame of the bed, facing away from it and letting out a quiet, but exasperated, sigh. Seymour watched him come over, propped up on one of his elbows, although his eyes were still heavy-lidded. Another reason Kyd felt less guilty about waking Seymour up: The lucky bastard had the easiest time getting back to sleep. Kyd leered a bit crossly at the opposite wall.

"Can't sleep, huh?" It sounded more like a comment than a question, but it still received a nod of the head in response. This seemed to be a suitable answer, Kyd hearing the shifting of covers as Seymour turned back onto his side. He murmured half into the pillow, already falling back into a slumber. "Sorry t'hear that… Lay up here if you want."

Kyd pulled himself up, touching Seymour lightly on the shoulder in thanks as he curled up near the edge of the mattress. He heard a slight mumble in response; taking that as a sign of recognition he let his tired eyes shut.

* * *

Seemore woke up rather groggily, vaguely remembering that he had woken up in the middle of the night, although at first he didn't know whether that was some sort of weird dream. That idea was soon tossed out as he felt someone shift next to him, suddenly becoming aware of the arm thrown haphazardly over his side. He glanced briefly over his shoulder, not exactly surprised to see Kyd lying next to him on the mattress, blanket kicked to the bottom of the bed. The teleporter was sleeping stomach-down per the norm, head turned towards him and cushioned in the crook of his other arm, neglecting the pillow laying on the bed about a foot above his head. Seemore lifted his eyebrows slightly, giving Kyd a pointed look; he had no idea how Kyd found that comfortable. Each to his own, he guessed.

He felt kind of bad to wake Kyd up considering that he looked so tired lately. He was relatively sure that if the teleporter wanted to talk about whatever was bothering him he would have done that by now, so it probably wasn't anything terribly bad. Seemore looked down at the messy mop of black hair that splayed over his face, partly covering his eyes, and gave a short (yet quiet) laugh before laying his head back down. "You really need a haircut, man."

There wasn't much of a response to this comment, as expected; Seemore closed his eyes again, attempting to get back to sleep.

* * *

Somehow, Seemore was able to move Kyd's arm enough for him to get out of bed without waking Kyd, which was honestly a very difficult feat. (There had been a few close calls, honestly. It had been more luck than anything- Kyd must have really been tired.) He left his room in a hurry after he successfully escaped, only grabbing his helmet before exiting his room. The thing served pretty much as a very good pair of glasses for him; considering his horrible eyesight it was pretty much a necessity if he wanted to avoid clumsily knocking something over. After slipping out of the room and closing the door quietly he adjusted his helmet, fine-tuning the settings for the day. The calibrations were almost always how he had left it- if they weren't, it was a minimal alteration- although it had become more of a thing of habit than anything else.

Seemore glanced down the hallway, not surprised to see that no one else was there. The hideout was pretty big for only 5 people, honestly, although it was definitely a better situation than having a place that was too small. Considering all of the pointless (although amusing) things Billy keeps trying to steal- for example, a Zamboni briefly after they were busted by Kid Flash- a smaller place probably wouldn't have worked out as well. Luckily for everyone, Gizmo had pointed out to Billy that, no, the thing would not fit through the door you idiot.

...This hasn't stopped him from trying to hoist several arcade machines to the hideout instead. In his defense, it can be pretty fun to play the original Pac-Man once in awhile.

Walking into the spacious living room, Seemore glanced towards the couch placed on the step down floor before heading into the kitchen. He wasn't surprised to see Billy occupying the half-circle sofa as he played video games, surprisingly alone. It was strangely quiet. Usually Billy had several copies of himself running around and bickering by this time of the morning, until one of them stepped in with an annoyed reminder that it was 'god dang 6 AM, and I'm pretty sure Mammoth ain't joking when he said he'd kick our asses for making noise.' After this, the room would fall back into silence for a short span of time.

He looked to the TV; it wasn't a racing game, which was surprising. There was, however, a car exploding on the side of the screen. A few civilians yelled with fear and Billy sniggered. Offering an indifferent shrug, Seemore went back to getting something to eat. It took a good five minutes for Billy to actually take notice of the company he had, who was now sitting at the kitchen counter with a bowl of cereal.

Hearing the metal clink against the bowl, he glanced over their shoulder quickly before looking back to the screen. "Mornin' Seemore."

"Morning." Seemore leaned a bit to the side, looking to see Billy's face as his helmet switched to the "?" sign. It wasn't hard to notice the bags under his eyes. Seemore shook his head, snorting with amusement. Billy would definitely be complaining about how tired he was once he got off the game. "Pull an allnighter?"

"New GTA came out, hell yeah I pulled an allnighter!" he scoffed, leaning back into the couch and kicking his feet up onto the coffee table. The base was still a bit rundown from the number Kid Flash did on it, but everyone did their best to patch it up. Well... Mostly everyone. Seemore rested his chin on his hand for a moment before shaking his head, ridding his mind of those thoughts with a frown.

"That one has somethin' to do with cars, right?" See more followed up a bit sheepishly, almost sure he would be disciplined for his lack of mainstream video game knowledge. Most of the games that Billy owned did have to do with cars, but he figured he might as well ask to rid of the silence.

"Open up that big eye o' yours, partner. The name of the game is Grand Theft Auto for cryin' out loud!"

The exasperation in Billy's response got a laugh out of Seemore. He gave Billy a bright smile although the attention wasn't exactly on him, gesturing to the screen with his spoon. "Well, whadaya know. Driving cars and stealing shit. That's right up your alley."

* * *

When Kyd woke, it was quite unhappily. He had no idea how long he had slept, but it was definitely past noon given the whiny voice in his ear. Due to falling asleep in the early hours of the morning while trying to finish inventions, Gizmo often didn't leave his workshop until the afternoon. They had learned to let him have his sleep, regardless of the ridiculous, but approximate schedule he maintained. The vast decline in his demeanor isn't worth having him up at the same time any normal person would be. This is why Kyd was confused to see Gizmo standing over the bedside, glaring down at him with his arms crossed. ...Had he been supposed to do something?

"I thought I would find you here, you gaywad. Literally, this is the only place you ever end up sleeping," he rolled his eyes as Kyd blinked at him drowsily, dismissing his nervy insults. "Anyway, get up. You owe me generator parts, and I wanna make sure you _actually know_ which ones to steal. I'm definitely not heading out there with the whole Teen Titans looking to kick my ass. Unlike you, they can actually_ catch me_."

It was the teleporter's turn to roll his eyes, although it was near impossible to tell he was doing so. He picked himself up, pulling the blanket off the end of the bed and draping it over his shoulders. Kyd signed quickly to Gizmo, who paid careful attention. [_What time is it?_]

"It's around 3. In the afternoon." He paused briefly, "did I translate that right?" Kyd nodded in response, which was enough for Gizmo to get back on track. He crossed his arms with mock irritation, stating matter-of-factly, "see, I'm not _that_ bad. Now come on." Kyd smirked slightly, following as Gizmo headed back to his workshop.

* * *

Well, he was_ still_ cross about when Kyd accidentally sliced up the backup generator, that's for sure. Considering that the genius had made it from his own design, Kyd figured that he had a right to be… But really, the stuff he had to haul was a pain. Not to mention the list of parts he had to find was pretty long. He stood in his room, fastening his cape into place and watching the reflection of the mirror across the room. He did not particularly enjoy his reflection, but he found that the glass was an effective tool when one wants to ponder which choices to make, at least for him. He walked towards it, lingering outside of the reflection before leaning slightly to peer at the surface. Blaring red eyes met his vision with a pale gray face to accompany them. He looked away feeling slightly vexed; instead he turned his attention to his collected trinkets he could see on the shelves through the mirror, his eyes locking onto one. It was a pale blue dove with ruby eyes, a small sculpture of marble that Angel had gifted him. He turned entirely from the mirror, walking over to pluck the smoothed stone from it's perch. He turned it over in his gloves, taking note of the detail of it's sheathed wings.

He frowned as he set it back to its original place. ...He was worried. Gizmo's request definately wouldn't take all night, but what if because he was out doing that, he missed his chance to speak with her? He knew he would not go back on his promise, but an uncomfortable feeling pooled in his gut at the thought that something could have happened. He had a hideout to go back to, along with a team. Angel didn't have any of that. He sighed slightly, dropping his gaze and pulling the cape around himself, disappearing into a pool of blackness. He had work to do.

* * *

[Note: Without realizing it, when I pasted the story into the document it got messed up. Oops! Apologies. On another note, it got me an entertaining review or two.]


	2. Chapter 2

His tasks weren't hard- despite the fact that he hadn't done any real stealing since before the Titans banded together, the warehouses lacked any security besides a few cameras (which he easily dispatched). His abilities always made it painfully easy. Even having a few guards here and there would spice it up a bit. Kyd jumped down from a pile of crates, hearing a prompt creak behind him; he reappeared a few feet to the side, smoothly strolling away as several wooden boxes crashed down to the floor. He glanced over his shoulder at the noise of splintering wood, and turned back. Feeling no need to clean the mess up, he continued his search down the concrete aisles.

There was only one piece left to find, and he had naturally left the biggest for last. Gizmo warned that if he dropped it, a.) the machinery would be useless, and b.) his foot would be broken, not in the most pleasant way possible. Kyd shook his head slightly. He wasn't the strongest, but he wasn't exactly weak either- he'd be able to handle it. Hopefully. Wykkyd turned a corner, glancing down the next aisle with slight hesitance. All of these rows looked exactly the same. After a few moments of glancing around aimlessly, he decided to pull out his communicator. Pulling up the notes was easy enough, and he soon found his target. 'AISLE 26B' blared in white letters from the screen, the light being quickly snuffed out as Kyd attached the device back onto his belt. Glancing cautiously behind him, he continued towards the other end of the warehouse. Soon enough he had found the right label, pulling the crate off of the lowest shelf with a grunt. Breaking open the crate was much easier, and he tipped it carefully onto the ground. It was full of those little package peanuts to his amusement, and after rummaging around a bit he found what he was looking for. It was a part spherical in shape with peculiar notches on it. It certainly lived up to its reputation; it was heavy.

_Like a bowling ball_, Kyd reflected, _but worse._

With one last look at the packing peanuts, his mission was considered over. Hoisting the hunk of metal into his arms, he teleported onto the flat roof of the warehouse. He was met with the night sky, although regretfully it was void of stars this close to the city, and took a moment to crane his neck back to stare at the dark clouds among a backdrop of spilled ink. He stared quietly, watching patiently as the clouds moved across the sky, so patiently and so carefully that he almost missed the faintest of sounds behind him; the light fluttering of wind over feathers found its way to his ears. He whipped around, dropping his objective as he did, and with a clumsy clang the machinery went rolling towards the other end of the rooftop.

On the end opposite of where the piece rolled towards, as well as Kyd's concerns about it, was Angel- with all her grace and all her glory- who stood, facing him, with open wings. Her appearance stood out starkly against the dark of the night, less of a sitting duck and more of a glistening light comparable to any constellation in bright eminence. She smiled slightly. "Hello. I haven't seen you for a while."

Without a moment's waste Kyd made his way to her, leaving a few feet of distance between them. He signed to her, frowning despite the relief held in his eyes. [_Where have you been?_]

She gave him an airy laugh, folding her wings behind herself. "You look so sour- I would have sought you out sooner if I knew you were so worried. I've been trying to stay out of sight. Although, I have been checking the rendezvous point there for the last week."

Kyd shook his head slowly, gesturing back. [_I must have missed you. Sorry._]

Angel brought her hand up, waving him off. "Don't be hard on yourself... It's gotten harder to meet up." She turned her gaze to the city, looking up until the skyscrapers' twinkling lights disappeared in the cloud cover. Her face suddenly looked more tired than he remembered. "Too many eyes watching..."

With a vaguely confused look he tapped her arm, calling her attention back. Tilting his head, he cautiously resumed their conversation. [_You could message me. Do you still have the communicator?_]

The angel sighed slightly, stretching her wings out as she walked to the edge of the rooftop, the teleporter following a step after. A few feathers fell from her wings. "You know I'm not that great with technology… As soon as humans… people, started booting up those computers in the late 1900s, I was lost." She laughed a bit, glancing to Kyd, who offered a smirk in response. "The fight did a number on my communicator; it doesn't work anymore. I'm not sure how to fix it," she mused, looking down at it as she detached it from her belt, holding it in her hand as she said, "which is why I held onto it."

Kyd nodded, shrugging casually and beckoning for her to give it to him, which she did. They both knew Gizmo had the means to fix it. Angel placed it into the palm of his hand, leaving it there for a moment as she locked eyes with him.

"My communicator has my information encrypted into it... If Gizmo inspects it, he'll know it's my own, and he won't be happy with you." Her face was calm, but there was an edge of worry to Angel's voice. The realization was fast, and he dipped his head in understanding. They could both agree that that situation wouldn't be a favorable one. Angel dropped her hand to her side, averting her gaze once again to the city. There was a small silence between them- or more than usual- as Kyd watched her patiently. She was thinking about something important to her he could tell, these silences were the times that Angel delicately picked her words carefully. With a sigh, she looked back. "Thank you. ...I know it was a difficult decision."

Kyd let the sentence register for a moment before letting out a silent laugh. He shook his head at the ridiculousness of her statement before replying. [_If I needed your help, would it be a hard decision for you?_]

She averted her gaze, her eyes narrowing a bit with exasperation. "No, but you did have break the promise you made to Jinx." Her eyes softened as she spoke again a moment later. "I just worry... I don't want to get you in trouble with your friends because of me." She turned back to him, the weight in her gaze like steel shackles binding him to her concerns- she had good reason to worry, and it was something he did not really want to linger on.

He rolled his shoulders, shifting his position uncomfortably. [_I know. I'll be careful._]

"I believe you," she replied smoothly, looking to the machinery that had settled in the corner of the rooftop's lip. "I also think it's safe to assume you have somewhere to be."

He shrugged neutrally, but she was right- he really should be getting back. With a nod he began to turn away, stopping midstep to look back at her. [_By the way, the H.I.V.E. Five aren't the only friends I look out for._]

At this Angel smiled brightly, shaking her head with amusement. She stepped onto the edge of the rooftop, gesturing back to him. [_Your big heart does not exactly live up to your title._] With that, she jumped from the ledge, swooping down and out of his vision. Walking to where she had stood, he caught the faint sound of strong wings, yet no angel to claim them, at least not visible to him. He turned away, and a weight lifted off of his shoulders. She would be alright.


End file.
